


Stray Hearts

by bluejay44



Series: Stray Hearts [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animalistic, Bottom Jared Padalecki, But not slavery, Doggy Style, Feral Behavior, Grumpy Jensen, Jeff is just an innocent bystander, Knotting, Like duh..., M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Jensen Ackles, but not really?, humans as pets, well kind of i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 03:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejay44/pseuds/bluejay44
Summary: Jensen has lived his whole life on the streets and his world is turned upside-down when he gets landed at the shelter as a stray Companion. Good-willed Jeffery Dean offers to foster the misbehaved aggressive Companion and takes him home to meet his own Companion Jared.





	Stray Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> No sexual contact with Jeff. Just a J2 fic, Jeff is just trying to be a good owner. The boys look human, but are "Companions" and act similar to dogs, but are not human. You guys know what I mean right? So no slavery tag. The AU terminology gets weird. Humans call them Companions, and Companions call eath other Others: 
> 
> Buck male: Human term for a male Companion that has heats and can conceive, not impregnate.  
> Stud male: Human term for a male Companion that can impregnated, not conceive.  
> Alpha: Other term for dominant Other that rules a pack.  
> Omega: Other term for the sub missives in a pack.

  
  
Jensen huddles in the back of the cage, the cement floor cool and damp, the place stunk of bleach and excrement and urine. He could hear a few Others in the row along the building, but there were not many. Humans would occasionally walk by and talk sweetly through their bared teeth and Jensen would warn-growl.  
  
There had been a couple of times when he would not be left to sulk, and Humans had ignored his warning-noises, and he attacked the chain-link gate that separated them. After the second time, no humans have come to stick their wiggling fingers so temptingly through the gate’s links.  
  
There were still humans that approached onto his new domain. In the mornings a blue-clad-Human would come to clean and bring food. Jensen hated the cage cleanings. The Others were taken out on ropes and would not return until almost dark, but they smelled of outside and air and grass and dirt and happy when they did return. Some nervous, but they were all happy.  
  
Jensen never went outside, not since that first day when blue-clad small-female-Human came smelling like fear. She came to clean, Jensen knows now. But all he remembers is human crowding him and the smell of nervous-fear… he bit. Humans were never to be trusted. Humans only bring pain and fear. He has not seen outside since. He misses outside and his pack.  
  
_The sky darkens with the coming night while Jensen sits perched on lookout; ears, eyes and nose all alert for any danger that would come to his small pack, sleeping in the near-by shrubbery. A small shiver runs through him and he can smell fall coming, feel it in his bones. He looks over his pack-family fondly. Jake, the pack pup, only about thirteen summers old with skinny limbs and floppy hair, is curled up in the center of the pack huddle. Everyone sharing heat and breaths to keep off the chill of the coming weather. There are five of them… five lives that Jensen is responsible for, and to protect._  
  
In the morning, a blue-clad-tall-man comes and traps Jensen on one of the ropes, sometimes a long pole that keeps Jensen still but makes him scared and helpless.  The human moves him to a new cage-box and when he is returned the cement is wet and stinks of Human chemicals. He retreats to the corner where his blanket is with a bowl of crunchy-kibble-food. The cleaning happens again before the Others are brought back and the empty bowl is gone. Sometimes an extra taste-good-smell-good snack is waiting on his blanket. Sometimes pieces of rope or plastic that smell of Others are on the floor, but Jensen isn’t sure why. He likes the good-smell-treats, but not enough to eat from the blue-human’s hands like they sometimes offer.  
  
He hates the cleanings, but what he really fears is being dragged back to that sick-room. It has happened a couple of times, when he is snatched by a blue-clad-human holding a long pole. Straps are put across his face, holding his mouth shut and obstructing most of his vision. He fights it, but the pole holds him wherever the Humans want him. They drag him struggling to a room, thick with the smell of sick Other, and human chemicals. Once on the cold metallic surface of a table, he can’t defend himself as hands grope and manipulate his body into submissive poses, and he is pricked and prodded.  
  
This is now his life and the days blend together, not resignation, but fear and uncertainty.  
  
He misses his pack, hopes they are safe and not trapped and scared somewhere like he is. He hopes Tom took Jake and the rest to one of their stay-safe places.  
  
***  
  
Jeff adopted Jared four years ago from Second Chances. Jared was an adorable floppy haired youth, all barley contained excitement and energy. He was an abandonment case and was starved for affection despite being painfully shy.  
  
Today Jeff follows a volunteer down the row of indoor kennels where the Companions are kept at night. He’s not a fan of the indoor kennels; they always have that strong damp bleached smell from cleaning the kennel floors.  
  
When the volunteer stops in front of the 7th kennel on the end, Jeff peers inside to see a skinny Companion glaring at them from the corner. He is hovering over his food dish, dark blond hair and startling green eyes. This companion can’t be much bigger than his Jared, but he is definitely older, more muscled, and very broad shouldered. He was obviously on the streets a while, his body marked with scars, particularly noticeable, an old scar bisecting the left eyebrow and another about three times in length running through the top of his thigh and hip.  
  
“This is Jensen, they picked ‘em up off the streets downtown ‘bout three weeks ago.”  
  
“Why isn’t he out in one of the play yards like the others?”  
  
Stan sighs and rubs his palms on the front of his blue volunteer-issued polo. “The director has him on isolation. Tried to bite Cindy the first day, but she pleaded that it was a fear reaction and that he wasn’t being aggressive. I don’t think the director is so sure, but no one wants to see any Companion transferred, no matter how ill mannered.”  
  
“What else can you tell me about him?”  
  
“Well… He’s a stud male, got sterilized jus’ last week and had his shots. He eats healthily enough, though he won’t take food from hand. Has no interest in toys and absolutely no trust in people. When we move ‘em, we sometimes have to use the catch pole and whenever he’s taken into the clinic we use a muzzle jus’ in case. All things considered, he’s healthy, obviously been in fights, possibly abused, but all his wounds are old. He was right down filthy when he came in, but we managed a half decent bath and trimmed ‘em up.”  
  
Jeff listens as he leans down next to the gate, he sees Jensen’s body go stiff, and his upper lip curl in a warning. But there is something in Jeff that really wants to help this Companion. It tugs on his heartstrings, thinking of this Companion alone fighting for survival on the streets. How he must have come into the shelter covered in grime and hair badly matted.  
  
“Clothes?” Jeff inquires, noticing the distinct lack of the shelter issued blue lounge wear that the Companions usually wear at Second Chances.  
  
“Uh yeah” Steve barks out in a half laugh. “Won’t keep ‘em on for nothin’. We tried for a couple days, but all it does is stress ‘em out, so we gave in.”  
  
“Has he shown any aggression towards other Companions?”  
  
“Well… no. Not that we’ve seen.”  
  
 “I’ll foster him then.”  
  
“Jeff… are you sure? I know you’ve fostered for us a couple of times, but nothin’ like this.”  
  
“Yeah, I’m sure. I think Jared will be a good influence. Jensen can see another Companion that trusts people and is happy. He should settle right quick.”  
  
***  
  
Jared’s head popped up from the sofa when he heard Daddy’s car pull into the driveway. His Daddy said that he may be bringing Jared a new friend and Jared is very excited-nervous as he jumps from the sofa.  
  
The door creaks open and Jeff pops his head in, knowing Jared will be waiting in the entry way. “Hey buddy, I brought someone, but he’s scared okay? You be good and _stay_.”  
  
Jared immediately sits, his butt wiggling with happiness at Daddy-Master being home and the possibility of a new playmate. He loves playing with Others at the park, he loves making friends. He squirms from eagerness and the soft cotton of his lounge pants scoots him across the floor. He tries scenting the air, but can’t get much from the Other, who must be just outside the door.  
  
Daddy gently eases the door open and walks through, a very reluctant male smells-scared-angry on the other end of a leash. The male is kind of skinny but very muscular. He’s about Jared’s height but older and much broader through the shoulders.  
  
The Other is pulling back on his leash a swinging his head from side-to-side in an attempt to escape. Jared is immediately taken aback by the Other’s lack of good-boy leash manners. But that changes quickly to fear-worry when the large male, locks his gaze on Jared and growls. Jared immediately recognizes dominance in the Other’s posture. The older male is scary and Jared doesn’t like his smell. Jared whines at Daddy to let him know he’s not happy, but that makes Other male growl louder.  
  
Jared shrinks back, trying to make himself smaller despite his lanky frame.  
  
“Jensen, _No_!” Jared does not hear Daddy use that kind of voice very often. Jared is used to Daddy’s good-boy voice and sometimes his disappointed-voice, but not often his Master-angry-voice. It scares Jared even though he knows it’s not him his Daddy is angry at.  
  
The Other, Jensen, seems surprised into quiet for a small time, but starts struggling on his leash again. Jared watches wide-eyed as Daddy uses his soothing-calm-voice to get Jensen stilled. When the male has calmed his struggle, Daddy takes him to the back yard to let him play. Jared is definitely not going out there. Jensen is a scary-hurt-angry Other, and a dominant. Jared just wants loving pets from Daddy to make him feel better.  
  
Jared isn’t so sure about this new “playmate” anymore. He can tell that this new Other is going to make things change around here, but Jared doesn’t want change. He and Daddy are happy. The Other named Jensen hasn’t been here long, but already he scares Jared and makes Daddy use his angry-voice.  
  
***  
  
Five days since he brought Jensen home and things are not going how Jeff had expected. Jared, his usually overly friendly pup is subdued around the new Companion and gives Jensen a wide berth.  
  
Jensen hasn't initiated any interaction with Jared like Jeff had hoped. Jeff is starting to wonder if the older Companion has social deficits from being improperly raised. If he’s inside, he sits on the Companion bed in the living room and watches- or studies more likely- Jeff and Jared move about. He still won’t touch toys, although he does gnaw on rawhide chews.  
  
Whenever Jeff lets him out into the backyard, Jensen is content to sit and stare off into the yard. The first couple of times Jensen would pace the perimeter, probably looking for gaps or holes, but he seems to have given up. He doesn't run or romp, doesn't play or roll in the grass.  
  
Jeff has also come to discover the Jensen is food aggressive. So he has to feed the Companions on separate sides of the kitchen. At night Jared sleeps at the foot of the bed as usual, and Jensen keeps to himself in the living room, never leaving the Companion bed.  
  
Jeff figures he’ll start leaving the access door open so Jensen can go in and out of the backyard as he pleases. The first couple days Jeff had to work to get Jensen back inside, but  the Companion quickly came to realize that he can only get food by coming inside.  
  
He has no idea what he’s going to do when he has to start work again Monday…  
  
***  
  
“Be good boys!” Jeff hollers as the front door closes behind him.  
  
Jared is left sitting in the entry way, wide eyed and albeit scared.  
  
How could Daddy leave him with Jensen… alone…  
  
Jared hurriedly peers around the couch to see Jensen laid out on the soft Other-bed. Since day one, Jensen has claimed the corner with the soft Other-bed and Jared knows that he shouldn’t go near it if he values the skin on his nose.  
  
Daddy doesn’t seem to understand the sad-angry air that follows Jensen where ever he goes.  
  
Jensen is not a good-boy like Jared. He growls at Daddy-Master when he eats, doesn’t walk on leash with manners, doesn’t play, and is always watching, making the hair on Jared’s neck stand on end. Jared follows Daddy to make sure Jensen doesn’t hurt him, he plucks up the courage to keep Daddy safe, but deep down he knows he’s terrified and he knows Jensen can probably smell it.  
  
Jared quietly sulks into the Daddy’s bedroom and up onto the big-tall-bed where he feels marginally safer. Jensen may seem quiet… but Jared knows that when Daddy isn’t watching, Jensen wanders the house and sticks his nose everywhere. It makes Jared’s inner hackles rise, but he never does anything, cause who’s he kidding… Jensen is stronger, dominant, and older and… well Jared’s smarter, he thinks to himself with an inner smile.  
  
Jared is just dozing off, but keeping his ears alert when he hears a bang come from the kitchen. His immediate thought is _intruder_ and is off with a challenge-territory-growl, feet digging into the hallway carpet.  
  
If he had used his nose, he would have realized it was Jensen… before he came skidding around the corner hackles raised.  
  
The first thing Jared sees is Jensen’s bare back and the kitchen garbage spread out on the tiled floor… the second thing, is Jensen’s startled eyes.  
  
Jared isn’t stupid; he knows Jensen is a dominant. And Jared careening into the kitchen teeth bared and growling… that’s a flat out challenge that Jared really wishes he could take back in two seconds flat.  
  
Because, Jensen’s eyes go quickly from surprised, to challenge-angry-fight.  
  
Jared tries to back pedal, eyes wide in panic, but the tile is slippery and he’s scared.  
  
Jensen has Jared pinned on his back in no time and has his teeth clamped onto his jugular. Not breaking the skin but clamped tight with a warning-growl. Jared is panicking and wets himself, the fabric of his lounge pants soaking.  
  
He knows he can’t take Jensen in a challenge-fight, even if they were evenly matched physically, Jared just doesn’t have it in his nature. So instead, he swallows whatever pride he may have left and stretches his head back to offer more of his throat in submission. Pitiful submissive-sorry-whines pleading forgiveness and understanding.  
  
Jensen clamps down a little harder before he huffs hot moist breath against Jared’s neck and releases him, sitting back on his haunches.  
  
Jared doesn’t move right away, doesn’t want to make quick movements, still keeping his belly offered in supplication while he pants raggedly and watches to see what Jensen does. The cool of the tile seeps through the cotton of his shirt as the seconds tick past.  
  
When the older male seems uninterested in making the first move, Jared slowly rolls onto his belly, but keeping himself lowered and not meeting Jensen’s eyes. Jared scents the air for any distress or ill intent coming from the now stoic male. But he detects none.  
  
A confrontation like this was inevitable. Jensen is a dominant and Jared has always been a submissive. There is just no plausible way any submissive could hold territory against a dominant, it just wasn’t in the nature of submissives to fight over such things.  
  
Jensen remains still, watching him as Jared’s world quietly turns upside down in his head. Jared knows what’s next; he knows that if he wants to avoid any future confrontations, he needs to actively submit to the older male’s dominance. Jared crouch-crawls to Jensen, carefully avoiding eye contact, and leans in to lick at the dominant’s face.  
  
When Jared senses the last of the tension drain from Jensen’s body, he knows Jensen has accepted his submission, and he licks quickly a few more times over a cheek and corner of the mouth. Jensen lets out a huff and gets up to leave, Jared following him to the living room.  
  
When Jensen returns to his Other-bed, Jared contents himself to sit by the couch and watch as Jensen worries at the animal-skin-chewy. He contemplates what just happened and wonders how this is going to change things. The only pack Jared has ever known is Daddy-Master-Jeff, and now Jensen is pack-dominant-Alpha. Jared's brain feels muddled just thinking about it.  
  
***  
  
Jensen hadn’t meant to attack Jared…  
  
He was snuffling through the garbage because he smelt some good meat-fat-strips from Jeff’s last dinner. He would never understand how humans threw out perfectly good food. He may be eating better than he can ever remember… but he still feels a drive to eat when and what he can. He’s been on the streets too long… not knowing when the next meal may be.  
  
The streets… that’s why Jensen reacted to Jared like he had. You don’t live long on the streets by not reacting quickly. If he had to be honest with himself, he was surprised and albeit scared that Jared had been at all capable of surprising him in the first place. He should be better than that. He has to be better than that.  
  
_It's dead set in the middle of the coldest season. Dry-biting-cold. The pack hasn’t had anything decent to fill their stomachs in almost a week and Jensen is worried. Especially about Mike, he’s skinny. They are all skinny but Mike has the slightest scent of sickness and everyone knows. Jensen is terrified that he won’t make it to spring… but he’ll try his damned hardest before he gives up on that pain in the ass mutt._  
  
_He’s rifling through the trash in the shadows of a dark building, human noise and laughter coming from inside… He doesn’t usually take the pack into the city this far, but the outer buildings don’t have the same pickings… it’s the Human-food-places in the areas full of cramped buildings that hold any promise of a meal. They also hold more promise of danger. Poisons, humans, and the possibility of crossing too far into an Other dominant’s territory._  
  
_He’s brought along Sandy and Jake. He wouldn’t normally bring Jake, he’s too young. But he wanted to leave Mike behind to rest and he had to leave behind Bella, because she’s expecting a pup this spring. So his right hand Tom is also left behind to look after them. That leaves him and Sandy short-handed… and hence Jake._  
  
_Having Jake on the scavenge party has him nervous, but he trusts Sandy to help keep the pup in line._  
  
_Jensen is delving into the second bin when he hears Jake yelp-scream and Sandy’s challenge-scared-growl._  
  
_They shouldn’t have been surprised…He shouldn’t have been surprised… Jensen is supposed to look after them. He should have heard them come down the alley… should have smelt them… But he didn’t._  
  
Struggling from the foggy revere… Jensen looks over to see Jared watching him. His body posture says curious-weary, but his scent says confusion-scared.  
  
Watching Jared right back, Jensen struggles to understand why he accepted Jared’s submission. He could have very well chased Jared off and things would be not much different than in the past. By accepting Jensen’s dominance, Jared relieved himself of his territory, which was inevitable. By accepting Jared’s submission though… Jensen accepted Jared into his pack. Well… his pack of one. Guess it’s a pack of two now…  
  
But where does that leave the Human? Jensen observed that Jared kind of treated the Human male as an Other alpha. The man is obviously a dominant in his own species… but Jensen had never seen much Human/Other interaction before.  
  
Jensen supposed he could still drive Jared off if he wanted too. But the more he stares at those hazel eyes peering from under floppy hair, he just can’t find the energy to fight off this new protective feeling he has toward Jared. Maybe it’s some twisted alpha’s instinct to protect the submissive… or heart-sickness of not having his pack. But, he doesn’t want to drive Jared away.  
  
He's not quite ready to cuddle and groom the younger male… but Jensen supposes there would be no harm in putting the Other more at ease and looking out for him.  
  
***  
  
When Jeff got home… he wasn’t quite sure what to think. For starters… Jared greeted him a much more subdued manner than usual. Second, the kitchen was trashed… so it seemed that new cans with lids were in order.  
  
As for Jensen… well that may be the most baffling yet. He doesn’t growl at Jared anymore, in fact he has no problem eating side by side with the other Companion now. Doesn’t growl at Jeff anymore either, instead he settles for glaring. But that’s fine with Jeff, progress is progress.  
  
The big shocker is that Jared seems to have no problem being around Jensen anymore. He will even go outside at the same time as Jensen and leaps around, trying to taunt the other male into playing.  
  
Jeff has no clue what happened while he was at work. But he’s hoping it’s a sign for the better.  
  
***  
  
Jared is slightly confused on how to act around Jensen the first couple of days after the incident. He knows Jensen doesn’t like Daddy-Master, but Jensen apparently has no qualms about Jared getting his usual pets from Daddy and ball chase in the backyard.  
  
Jared is glad, because he had a very bad feeling that Jensen would make Jared choose Jensen over Daddy. Jared wouldn’t have known what to do.  
  
Jared also likes Jensen’s new energy-feel, Jensen still feels sad, but not so much angry anymore and Jared doesn’t feel scared of Jensen like he used to.  
  
 He figures they’ve reached a delicate balance that works. Jared still loves Daddy but defers to Jensen on most things. Jensen doesn’t like Daddy-Master still, but Daddy keeps giving Jensen treats and new rawhide chews, so Jensen tolerates Daddy.  
  
***  
  
As the weeks tick by, Jared smells less of the sad in Jensen’s smell. This makes him much happier, because an angry- Jensen was defiantly something Jared could live without ever seeing again, and the sad Jensen just made his heart ache.  
  
Jared is trying to get Jensen to play in the yard, maybe a game of tug-o-war with his favorite squeaky weasel. But Jensen is content to sit and watch. It makes Jared curious what could have made Jensen so much older than his actual years. Some days when he knows Jensen is asleep, he studies the scars that map Jensen’s lean muscle and tries to piece together the stories they must tell.  
  
It makes him sad to know that Jensen must have had a hard life, but what he doesn’t understand is how Jensen can’t be happy when he now has such a good home with him and Master-Daddy.  
  
Jared trots over to where Jensen sits perched on the end of the back porch, determined to get Jensen to play today.  
  
  
  
Jensen wearily watches Jared prance over towards him, the furry road-kill looking thing that squeaks, is firmly in Jared’s grasp. It makes death shrieks every time Jared clamps down on its furry underbelly.  
  
He doesn’t understand Jared’s fascination with such meaningless scraps of plastic and fabric, and why he is always tossing them about and chasing them like a lunatic… but to each their own he supposed.  
  
As Jared nears, he sees the hazel eyes searching his own for a reaction and Jensen lets the slightest smile tug the corner of his mouth to put the omega at ease.  
  
Upon seeing the peace offering, Jared’s whole body seems to immediately shake with excitement as he sets the ragged furry toy in front of Jensen, hope bright in his young face.  
  
Jensen feels another smile tug at his lips, this time unbidden, as Jared makes his peace offering. Always reminding Jensen how much like a pup the younger Other could be.  
  
He knows Jared’s more than partial attachment to the faux vermin, and it warms him a bit each day how open Jared has become with him. How easily he has come to put trust into Jensen.  
  
Looking down at the sad drool-matted and torn toy, he weighs the pros and cons of leaving watch duty to tussle with Jared. Jensen gives a pondering glance at the high wooden fence that makes the yard a good fortress as well as a cage.  
  
Decision made, Jensen leaps off the sun warmed deck towards Jared, who’s eyes widen in surprise before he fumblingly backpedals and runs in retreat.  
  
Moving a bit quicker, Jensen easily snags a cloth-covered ankle, Jared’s coverings slipping slightly further down his hip bones.  
  
Both land with a thud in the springy grass, Jensen’s eyes sparking with amusement, and Jared yelping in surprise and the excitement of play.  
  
Jared centers himself on hands and knees to leap up and away as Jensen adjusts his grip, but he doesn’t get far before Jensen has a firmer hold of him by the knees, both grappling, growling and laughing. Play-fight-noises and both smelling happy-playful-energized.  
  
Jared manages to roll to his back to better use his hands and forearms to keep Jensen at bay, his legs now incapacitated by the weight of Jensen settled on top his thighs.  
  
It’s not long before Jensen is able to contain the flailing limbs,  but not before catching an elbow in the jaw for his troubles. The older Other has a wiggling Jared pinned beneath him, sitting astride his omega victoriously. He smiles mischievously down at Jared, who fruitlessly squirms to break Jensen's hold, determined to not have the tussle over so soon. He knows he has no real chance against Jensen when compared is muscle strength, but that doesn’t mean the omega has no pride.  
  
Jensen gives a huffing laugh at Jared’s attempts, feeling the bunch and give of muscle under him. He leans to clamp teeth loosely around Jared's adams apple, stilling all struggles.  
  
The sensation of teeth immediately has Jared instinctively going limp, knowing that he has lost this round.  
  
The sensation of teeth quickly becomes that of tongue as Jensen bathes the neck in grooming licks that make Jared rumble deep in contentedness.  
  
***  
  
Then rain is pelting the roof and the windowpanes like pebbles and the thunder rocks the house.  
  
Usually Daddy is here and comforts him. Jared is beyond terrified. The noise and the smell just make him scared-nervous.  
  
Without Daddy around Jared goes to the living room to find Jensen, once again in the Other-bed in the corner. Sleeping. The alpha bastard is sleeping through this hellish storm. Jared is baffled and slightly angry that Jensen could be calmly sleeping at a time when Jared is losing his freaking mind.  
  
Jared forgets both those feeling quickly when the next flash of lightning is followed by a thundering boom. Jared also forgets any pride his mangy omega butt has left and crawls to Jensen’s sleeping place to plaintive-whine his distress to the older male.  
  
Jensen cracks one eye open at the whining sound he knows at the back of his mind to be Jared.  
  
The sight he is met with is pretty pathetic. The younger male is shivering from nerves and pleading with huge glossy pools of hazel for Jensen to do something.  
  
Jensen makes up his mind when the next crackle practically sends Jared in into convulsions.  
  
Jensen huffs and sleepily rolls over to make room on the sleeping pad for Jared and feels the lanky male fold himself impossibly small against Jensen’s chest, head tucked under Jensen's chin.  
  
Jensen wraps an arm around the Other and tries to drift back off to sleep only to be interrupted by the quakes in Jared’s body. He sighs and gives Jared’s temple and head small soothing licks to calm down the Other. It works and they are soon both able to drift off despite the howling wind.  
  
***  
  
Jared is disoriented when he first wakes, and then he remembers falling asleep on the Other bed with Jensen, with a soft tongue that had soothed him to sleep despite the terrible storm.  
  
After the initial confusion of waking somewhere new, Jared settles more comfortably against the rise and fall of Jensen’s warm chest. Jared knows how fond of sleeping Jensen is, and decides to soak in the moment. Their individual scents are entwined and Jared snuffles at the content-sleep-warm scent'.  
  
Jared loves Daddy, but there is something about being curled up with an Other that just feels right… feels like belonging.  
  
When Jensen starts to stir a few hours later, Jared immediately soothes him with submissive licks to his neck, corner of his jaw, and temple.  
  
Jensen rumbles deep in his chest and relaxes into the moment. He misses this, the intimate-comfortable touch of pack-family.  
  
The weeks after the thunderstorm,  Jared often shares Jensen’s sleeping spot.  
  
Jared has always loved touch and affection and Jensen’s new openness has Jared all happy-fuzzy-warm all over. He used to be very sad and depressed when Daddy left for the day, but now he has Jensen when Daddy is gone or too busy to give love-pats and belly-scratches.  
  
Sleeping with Jensen has become one of Jared’s favorite things. He still sleeps with Daddy sometimes, but he just can’t curl up with Daddy the way he can with Jensen, limbs all entangled, and Jensen grooming Jared’s head while Jared snuffle-licks Jensen’s neck and chest.  
  
Also with increasing frequency, he convinces Jensen into playing tussle in the backyard. This makes Jared very happy. Partially because he loves to play… but also because, in his opinion, Jensen does not have enough fun. Jared has a sad feeling that Jensen didn’t get to have as much fun when he was a puppy.  
  
***  
  
Jared is slowly snuffling awake in the curl of Jensen’s arms when Jared feels Jensen’s hard length pressed right up against the round of his butt. Jared’s a little surprised in himself as he arches back into Jensen’s chest and groin. As soon as Jared does it, he realizes he wants this. He loves Jensen. Jensen protects him, and comforts him, and gives Jared a belong-family-pack feeling. Jensen is his alpha. Jared hears Jensen rumble-moan behind him and alpha gives a half-hearted thrust, still lost in unconsciousness.  
  
Jared decides to step it up and lick at Jensen’s face while rocking back into the growing hardness in Jensen’s groin. He can feel a wetness he is only familiar with during his heats and it makes him feel needy and squirmy.  
  
Jared feels when Jensen fully wakes, and smells Jensen's nervous-unsure scent as he stiffens against Jared's back. Jared makes an encouraging whine to let Jensen know it’s okay, and he can feel the alpha respond by relaxing. Jensen starts licking at the back of his omega's neck while rocking his hips more forcefully against Jared’s cotton clad rear. After all this time, Jensen still refuses to let Jeff dress him in lounge pants like Jared wears around the house. So Jared can easily feel the shape of Jensen though the thin layer of cotton. His shaft slotting easily between Jared’s cheeks despite the fabric.  
  
Jensen suddenly gets up to kneel beside Jared and urge him onto his hands and knees.  
  
Jared’s confused, but trusts Jensen. He’s been through a few heats, but has never been bred before. It makes him excited and nervous. He knows this is right.  
  
Jensen positions him how he needs, Jared feels his lounge pants pulled down and his erection hangs free. Next, a hand is pushing between Jared’s shoulder blades to lower his chest to the floor. He feels hot breath over his pucker and it immediately clenches and becomes wetter.  
  
Jared is slightly nervous but also panting  from the anticipation. He doesn’t expect to feel a tongue lapping at his wetness, and is immediately in favor of the new activity. Jensen works his way around the edges and into the opening while Jared  makes needy-whimpers, and clenches at the blanket beneath them.  
  
Jensen  responds with an answering eager-whine and laps faster at the slick and the musky sweet smell.  
  
Jared widens his knees in an effort to give Jensen all the access he needs, to give him everything.  
  
The tongue reaches further than he thought possible, alternating between small licks around the swollen rim and long searching licks into his opening.  
  
Jared drifts on the pheromones they are both putting out and the feel of Jensen’s soft tongue delving deeper. The tongue disappears only briefly before Jensen’s weight is settling onto his back, the hot flushed feel of Jensen’s bare chest pressed to Jared’s back.  
  
He has a brief moment of uncertainty about the new experience and starts to squirm. His restlessness is answered by Jensen’s teeth locking onto the back of his neck and a soft warning-growl.  
  
He knows it’s not a growl to feel afraid of, it’s just Jensen telling him it’ll be okay. Jared trusts Jensen, and trusts that the older male knows what he is doing, so Jared lets go. He lets his body go limp, his head drop, and hips cant up to slot up into Jensen’s pelvis.  
  
Jensen rumbles appreciatively but doesn’t release his bite, and he spreads Jared’s legs further with his knees while he begins rutting his weeping length up the crevice of the omega’s ass. The swollen tip slips across the rim of Jared’s opening  the first couple of thrusts, before finally catching.  
  
Jensen wraps his hands around the tops of the omega's thighs  to better position Jared’s pelvis and the tip of his cock finally sinks into moist, soft, slick heat. Jensen slides in on one smooth thrust and Jared howls at the new sensation. Jensen is panting raggedly through the flesh clenched between his teeth. He finally releases Jared’s neck to give a questioning lick to his temple and gets an answering lick in return.  
  
That’s all the permission he needs before he’s pulling out and forcefully slamming back in, his hips pistoning and his mind in a rutting frenzy. Soaking in the scents of their mating and the sweat glistening on their bodies Jensen allows instinct to overrun and sinks into the urge to rut. It feels right and his mind is screaming Claim. Breed. Mate.  
  
Jared stays pliant and allows Jensen to jerk him back onto his cock, his slick making the brutal pace feel smooth and good despite the tight-fullness.  
  
Soon, Jensen is rubbing something inside that has Jared seeing starts and whining, only serving to spur Jensen into deeper, faster thrusts, keeping Jared hips angled for maximum penetration. Jared is panting into the bed when he feels the thrusts become stilted and the fullness feeling increases. The inexperienced omega squirms at the new sensation. He’s not sure if it’s to get away, or get closer. But he feels Jensen’s teeth on the back of his neck again and knows to go still-pliant.  
  
The short thrusts have turned into grinding circles and Jared can feel the pulsing feel of the hot knot swelling up and the first hot shot of cum being deposited deep inside as Jensen continues a grinding hump, rubbing right against Jared’s feel-good spot.  
  
Jared whines as he loses it, releasing onto the bedding below him. Panting and light headed, the feel of Jensen’s drool leaking out from where he still has a hold on Jared’s flesh. When Jared’s head begins to clear, Jensen starts licking the bite mark soothingly and his hips give only the occasional stutter as another stream of come is released into Jared. Jared feels full and content. A different kind of full than when Jensen first entered him. This full feeling comes from knowing Jensen has claimed him, as mate, and his breeding him. He can't stop the warm feeling of knowing Jensen has him tied up and is breeding him… owing him… accepting him.  
  
When the haze of the mating beings to ebb from Jensen’s mind, he feels content. Although he had bred Others before, he had never found another that he desired as mate. He always felt that his commitment to the pack came before himself. Pack always came first.  
  
Jensen will never forget his other pack-family out there somewhere, but in the here and now, he has Jared. His new pack, his to protect. Jared’s his family now, Jared’s his pack, and pack always comes first.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Came across an old folder from my revived hard drive of REALLY old fic. Most has been posted on a Livejournal account that has not been touched in years (user name Sock_puppies). Some never posted. So what the heck. I'm freshening it up some and posting it here a little at a time. No beta. I read it though myself but at some point I just have to say fuck it, and post. 
> 
> Oddly enough I hardly read RPF anymore. If anyone would like to see these fics changed to Sam and Dean, I don't mind posting alternate versions.
> 
> Good day ya'll!


End file.
